Ragnarok, Um Diário de Aventuras
by Linah
Summary: Conta a história de quatro aventureiros q se unem em busca de uma objetivo: Conquistar o mundo!Baseada em fatos reais e outros nem tão reais assim... XD


**Ragnarok, Um Diário de Aventuras.**

_Tudo começa quando a jovem Lien resolve realizar seu grande sonho de ser uma maga e encontra 3 aventureiros e a partir daí, os quatro seguem unidos em busca de um mesmo objetivo... conquistar o maravilhoso mundo de Ragnarok... _

**Cap. 1 – Encontros inesperados...**

**Geffen – Sábado 16:30**

-Ainda serei uma maga custe o que custar determinada...

Ronc Yonk roncando o estômago

Lien – Estou com tanta fome x.x, não tenho se quer um tostão de zens , vida cruel melodramática

caminhando em direção à parte sul de Geffen

Guia – Bem vinda a Geffen, no que posso ajuda-la?

Lien- Ah... Er... Hm... Sabe como é né! Conheces alguém que me dê comida gratuita?

Guia – Você não tem vergonha! Vá matar porings ou casulos de pupa se não forem muito fortes pra você gargalhada

Lien- que desaforo... droga... E eu eu eu já consegui matar um poring ta! E eu não fui parar na enfermagem por tê-lo matado mentindo ç.Ç

Perto da Kafra havia dois viajantes Linah e Yushy

Linah – O que está acontecendo com você menininha?

Lien – Não me chame de menininha! ¬¬´´

Linah – Ok .. ok então qual é seu nome ?

Lien – Lien e o seu turista!

Linah– Linah e este apontando para o lado é Yushy meu irmão!

Lien – ah legal ... u.u

Linah – então já escolheu qual será sua profissão quando você crescer?

Lien - ¬¬ ... Ainda serei uma maga ronca o estômago ah...x.x saco vazio não para em pé se senta

Yushy – Como uma menina do seu tamanho anda assim sozinha.Cadê seus pais?

Lien – EU NÃO SOU UMA MENININHA! E meus pais... ah... eles morreram...

Linah – Sinto muito...

Yushy - estômago também ronca Vamos ao restaurante Linah estou faminto...

Linah – Não quer vir com a gente?

Lien – nhá... er... bem... vergonha não tenho dinheiro, e nem ninguém que me treine para conseguir matar porings!

Yushy – NÃO CONSEGUE MATAR UM PORING! cai na gargalhada

Linah - Para Yushy! Não esqueça de que quando você era um aprendiz por um poring você foi parar na enfermaria.E Lien venha conosco nós pagamos e ajudaremos você treinar !

Lien – Que bom feliz da vida

eles saem a caminho de um restaurante, Lien como conhecia a cidade toda ia mostrando o caminho entram no restaurante

Lien – Olá

Atendente – Sejam bem vindos, no que posso ajuda-los?

Linah - ;viemos fazer um lanchinho! vai fazendo o pedido

a atendente os serve

Lien – Ta muito bom isso comendo igual uma desesperada, até que os dois se assustam... já depois de um tempo, satisfeita e de barriga cheia..

Lien – Vamos /o/ ao trabalho! sai pulando do restaurante enquanto Linah paga a atendente

Linah – Espera Lien! correndo atrás

Lien- Há uma floresta no oeste aponta

após um tempo de caminhada avistam aprendizes saindo felizes da direção da floresta

Linah – E aí .. você realmente quer se tornar uma maga né !

Lien – é /o/ chegando

Kafra – Sejam bem vindos à floresta!

entram na floresta

Aparece um poring pulando perto de Lien

Lien – Nhá que medo! . ´´ se esconde atrás de Yushy que já começa a rir

Linah – Calma eu irei bater nele, e ele irá me atacar, ai você bate nele até mata-lo!

Linah da uma porrada com o punho porque a flecha o mataria, assim ele vem "ataca-la"

Lien – Cuidado . ´´ começa a esfaqueá-lo com um punhalzinho e depois de 7 golpes o poring morre

Lien – Yeah /o/ Lien Apavora !

Yushy – U.u´

Linah – Parabéns Ela bate em outro poring , Lien com 4 facadas mata o poring, depois outro com dois golpes

Yushy – Agora mata aquele sapo aponta

Lien – nhá não! Ele não é muito forte pra mim!

Yushy – Não.

Linah – Qualquer coisa a gente lhe ajuda!

Lien – ok ... começa a esfaquear , depois de cinco facada e três porradas levadas do sapo ele morre

Lien – Ai ç.ç senta no chão meio machucada

Linah – Yushy pega a poção vermelha na mochila ele pega e entrega a Lien

Yushy – toma!

Lien – ok toma e os machucados se curam

Lien – Obrigado! o céu já está escurecendo

Yushy – Linah já está escurecendo e é bom irmos para uma pousada descansar, pois amanhã bem cedo acordaremos !

Linah – é verdade! Lien voltaremos para o centro de Geffen e iremos para uma pousada até os dois saem da floresta, Lien vai atrás

Lien – ah .. boa noite ! se senta na calçada

Linah – Menina vai para casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados!

Lien – eu já disse que meus pais morreram...

Linah – ah desculpe é verdade...

Lien – Meus pais foram mortos por ursos e como tinham muitas dívidas nossa casa foi tomada...

Yushy – qual era a profissão de seus pais?

Lien – Meu pai era um mercante e minha mãe uma ferreira, um dia eles estavam comendo em casa , quando eu tinha ido a feira comprar leite , quando voltei havia uma multidão de pessoas... Magos, clérigos, cavaleiros, tudo matando aqueles ursos, porém meus pais já estavam mortos, após isso acabei sabendo que meus pais tinham muitas dívidas e a casa assim como já souberam acabou sendo tomada.

Linah – Pobrezinha, quantos anos você tem?

Lien – 10 anos.

Yushy – Sério? Parecia ter mais!

Linah – venha conosco!

20:00 da noite – caminhavam até uma pousada

Atendente – Boa noite no que posso ajudar?

Linah – Um quarto para três pessoas!

Atendente – Sim será 200 z.

Linah paga

Atendente – sigam-me subindo as escadas abre uma porta e se retira

entram

Lien – Obrigado por estarem me ajudando, um dia quando eu for uma grande maga pagarei tudo a vocês!

Yushy – Porque você quer tanto ser maga?

Linah entra no banho

Lien – Porque meus pais diziam que eu era bastante aplicada e inteligente, que eu tinha dons para magia. E por eles eu serei uma grande maga!

Yushy – Boa sorte!

Lien – Obrigada! E vocês? Tem quantos anos de onde vem, família etc...

Linah sai do banho vestida com uma roupa limpa secando o cabelo

Linah – pode ir tomar banho Yushy eu conto nossa história para ela! Yushy vai pro banho

Linah – Eu tenho 22 anos e o Yushy tem 16 anos, morávamos em Izlude depois para seguirmos nossa profissão nos separamos, assim depois de um ano nos reencontramos!Nossos pais também faleceram, porém como eram muito velhos faleceram de morte natural mesmo...

Lien – hm...

Yushy demora um tempo e também sai do banho com roupas limpas

Linah – vai tomar um banho Lien

Lien – mas não tenho roupas limpas...

Linah olha na mochila tirando uma roupa de noviça .Acho que serve em você, era do tempo que estudava em colégio de freiras.

Lien – Obrigada! entra no banho

Yushy – você gostou dela mesmo né! ¬¬

Linah – Ta com ciúmes? hehehe ! Sim ela me lembra quando eu era mais nova!

Yushy - pega no sono

Lien sai do banho sonolenta, e deita Boa noite!

Linah já deitada também Boa noite...

**Geffen Domingo 7:00 AM **

Lien - acorda BOM DIA!

Yushy – Eu disse que era pra acordar cedo, mas não tanto... vira pro lado e volta a dormir

Linah sono pesado nem acorda

Lien levanta e vai preparar o café, começa a fazer um cheiro muito bom no quarto

Yushy meio dormindo hmmm que cheiro bom...

Linah começa acordar

Lien serve eles já havia comido

Lien – Anda aprecem!

Linah – Calma menina aonde vai com toda pressa! levantando

Yushy – Essa menina é muito agitada...

Lien – Não Me chamem de MENINA! ¬¬

Linah – ok ok

Yushy – humpf¬¬

eles comem e se arrumam

Eu hoje irei à academia de magia pra ver se eles me aceitam lá empolgada

Linah – Vamos rápido então que depois temos que ir... pra onde mesmo ?

Yushy – Prontera, disseram-me que lá era a capital do comércio e é bom para meus equipamentos.

eles saem da hospedaria e vão até a academia de magia

Mestre Maga – Bom dia no que posso ajuda-la?

Lien – Eu gostaria de me tornar uma maga!

Mestre Maga – Pois bem você terá de fazer uma poção para mim , é a poção número 2, você ira até o livro de poções e verá como fazer, depois vá a máquina misturadora, e após tudo isso veremos se você passou no teste .

Lien – ok... vai até o livro poção número 2 procurando ahh... hm... achei!

Ta... 6 jellopy, 1 leite, não vai solvente e uma pedra vermelha... olha a bolsa ihhhhhhh, ahh hm ... Linah você tem esses ingredientes pra mim?

Yushy – eita pidona u.u

Linah – Tenho sim as entrega

Lien faz o que tinha que fazer e leva a maga

Mestre Maga – hm vejamos não ficou aquilo tudo... mas pela sua determinação você ta passada! entrega o uniforme de maga e Boa sorte

Lien pega com lágrimas nos olhos feliz da vida Obrigada

Yushy – Poxa também não precisa fazer tanto drama!

Linah – para Yushy! Ela ta realizando o sonho dela!

lien vai até um trocador de roupa e veste o uniforme de maga

Lien – Vamos pra prontera!

Yushy – Tava na hora! u.u

Linah – Sim! Parabéns menininha maga!

Lien - EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU MENININHA!

vão até a kafra rindo e brincando

Kafra – Bom dia no que posso ajuda-los?

Linah – Queremos teleporte para prontera

Kafra – sim para cada sairá 1.200 z

Linah – eu só tenho pra pagar o meu ...

Lien – eu não tenho ç.ç

Yushy – ta eu pago pra ela, mas ela vai ter que pagar juros depois ¬¬

eles se teleportam e chegam a Prontera Cidade do comércio

Yushy – Primeiro irei comprar alguns equipamentos...

eles vão até onde vendem armas e fazem as compras, depois partem em direção a floresta ao leste de Prontera

Lien – nossa que fartura de porings! começando a caçada

Linah – cuidado com os besouros ladrões!

Yushy – vamos para o labirinto! lá da mais grana!

após lien matar uns 10 porings vão ao labirinto

Linah – Lien fique perto de nós você ainda não sabe magia e há muito ursos por aqui! Lien ? Lien ? LIEN olhando pros lados pergunta pro yushy que está de costas Cadê a Lien !

Yushy – com você!

Linah – Não ela não está não!

Enquanto isso lien foi seguindo um poring e se perdeu , começou a ser rodeada de ursos, ela era traumatizada começou a berrar encolhida no chão

Lien – Socorro! Linah! Yushy! Socorro!

Após uns 20 segundo pedindo socorro desesperada aparece um homem que rapidamente começa a aniquilar os ursos, era poderoso os golpes que usava, após ter aniquilado todos os ursos ele se aproxima de Lien

Kyosuke – Menininha como vieste parar aqui? Estás bem?

Lien – EU NÃO SOU...ahhh obrigada moço... muito mesmo se levantando

parecem Linah e yushy cansados de tanto correr

Linah – Lien graças aos céus você ta bem!

Yushy – Você ta louca?

Lien – calma calma esse moço me salvou ele é muito poderoso olhos brilhando quando eu crescer irei ser mais poderosa que ele! Aliás moço qual seu nome e sua profissão?

Kyosuke meio encabulado com os adjetivos eu! ah.. sou Kyosuke prazer em conhece-los , e sou assassino...

Linah – Kyosuke pensando consiga mesma eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar...

Lien – Esses são meus amigos Yushy e Lin... mal ela começa falar vê Linah apertando as bochechas de Kyo

Lien e Yushy - gota

Linah – Nossa como você ficou fofo de assassino com essa roupa Kyo ! Como você cresceu ! ainda apertando as bochechas

Kyo – Oh não Linah ! é você ? Você sabe que eu odeio que você faça isso ¬¬

yushy e lien ficam viajando

Depois de passar quase algumas horas conversando com Kyosuke, Linah percebe seus dois acompanhantes sentados, apenas observando com surpresa e tédio os dois, menos yushy que não estava tão surpreso pois já conhecia ele, só então ela lembra de apresentá-los ao Kyo.

Linah - bem gente esse é o Kyosuke, conheci ele faz um bom tempo... antes ainda de me tornar arqueira, ele me ajudou muito quando eu estava começando... somos grandes amigos, mas não sabia que ele havia se tornado um assassino... aperta a bochecha dele e ficou mt fofo assim"

Kyo - Linah¬¬... já falei q não gosto disso... não faça mais isso...se esquivando da linah

Linah - Ah para... mas você tá mt fofo correndo atrás dele

Lien e Yushy - "

Lien- Então você vai seguir viagem conosco moço!

Kyo – Sim parando por um instante e deixando Linah ficar apertando suas bochechas Não tenho nada a fazer mesmo!

Linah – Que ótimo, assim você vai ajudar a Lien com o treinamento!

Yushy – Ta! E porque estamos parados aqui olhando para 3 lobos rosnando para nós!

Lien – Lobos? nhá! desespero que medo . atrás de Yushy

Yushy- Porque ela sempre se esconde atrás de mim? o.ô

Kyo – Essa menina é um pouco escandalosa!

Linah – Parem de ficar falando dela, apenas tem 10 anos, e vamos cuidar desses lobos!

Kyo começa a provocar os lobos para eu Yushy e Linah os matem, assim conseguindo a pele deles e a carne.

Lien - começa se arrastar para trás e ao lado dela aparece um filhote de lobo rosnandoSai daqui! ç.Ç ela grita levantando o cajado de olhos meio que fechados, depois disso ela vê 10 raios de gelo atingindo o animal e assim o matando Nossa eu fiz isso ? olhando o cajado

Zephiros – Claro que não sua tonta! Eu fiz isso saindo do meio do mato e indo pegar o animal morto

**Continua...**

Espero q tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo... E aguardem logo logo o segundo estará aki...

Vlw

Ateh mais!


End file.
